Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby Right Back At Ya! - Curio's Curious Discovery ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Trivia *Tammy finds a old Dedede ancestor coin in the dirt. Scenes Discovery! * (Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and the Justice Guardians are at a Cappy archaeological site helping Mr. Curio unearth for artifacts) * Xion: You know, it's funny. This reminds me of when we were helping Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler dig up dinosaur bones. * Jeffrey: *chuckles a bit* Only because the bones weren't trying to eat us. * Aqua: Please, dear. That moment of the T-Rex biting your back still scared me to death. * Jeffrey: Yeah. I know. * Cheshire Cat: *grins* And yet you loved healing his back and rubbing it for him. * Aqua: He needed my help. * Jaden: *chuckles* Admit it, big sister. You felt happy after having healed him. * Jeffrey's not convinced *May: It's hard to believe that Dedede's ancestor's really did rule Cappy Town for centuries. *Jeffrey: I don't think so. *Brain: But the stuff that was unearthed today proves it. *Jeffrey: I know lies when i see it. *Xion: I agree, daddy. Besides, who knows if the stuff that was discovered today is even real. *Jeffrey: The only way to know for sure is study them more carefully. *Aqua: Lucky for us we have one. * Jeffrey: You're right. * (Tammy, DJ and Snowflake are watching the TV in the ElementalMobile) *DJ: Anything else on? *Tammy: Let's check out Comedy Central. *Xion: Tammy? *Tammy: Oh! Yes, big sister? *Xion: Can i talk to you? Please? *Tammy: What is it? *Xion: You know that coin you found? *Tammy: You mean this? *takes the ancient Dedede coin out* *Xion: Daddy wanted to see it. Could you bring it to him please? *Tammy: What does he want my coin for? *Xion: Just wanted to take a closer look at it. *Tammy: Okay than. * (She follows Xion to where Jeffrey was. DJ and Snowflake saw this and followed them too) * Tammy: Here's my coin, Mr. Dragonheart. *gives Jeffrey her coin* *Jeffrey: *starts to examine the coin* *Aqua: Anything yet? *Jeffrey: ...Hm. Time for a radiocarbon dating test. *Jaden: .....? A what? *Xion: Radiocarbon dating. It's a method for determining the age of an object. To put it simply, we're gonna see how old that coin is. *Jaden: Sorry. *scratches the back of his head* History is just not my thing. *Aqua: *smiles* That's why we're here to help you, Jaden. *Jeffrey: *smiles too* Weebo?! *Weebo: *flies in* You called, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: I need you to prepare the Carbon-14 tank for a radiocarbon dating test. *Weebo: Shall we get to the test, Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Yep. Let's get started. *(They head over to the ElementalMobile's lab door) *System: Password required. *Jeffrey: Slifer Red. *System: Password accepted. *(The lab door opens) *Weebo: The tank of Carbon-14 is ready. *Jeffrey: Okay. *prepares the coin* *(A tiny pieces is broken off and the Carbon-14 is added to the piece) *Jeffrey: All right then. *(They watch the results) *Weebo: .....!!! That can't be right. *DJ: What is it? *Weebo: Based on the reaction, it's indicating that this coin was made just recently!!! *Tammy: Wait... Are you saying my coin.... is a fake?!? *Xion: I'm sorry, Tammy. *Jeffrey: Just as i thought. It's another one of Dedede's schemes. *Aqua: We'd better tell Mr. Curio about this. *Xion: Yeah. *Jaden: Let's get going!! *DJ: That big bully Dedede. We oughta teach him a lesson! Shocking Truth *(The Justice Guardians and Tiff rush out in the middle of the night to Mr. Curio's place) *Tammy: Think Mr. Curio's asleep? *Shira: Even if he is, we have to tell him what we found out!! *Jeffrey: Then we better wake him up! *(To their surprise, they see the lights on at Mr. Curio's place on, and Mr. Curio coming out with something wrapped in a cloth and carried in cart) *DJ: Mr. Curio? *Alexis: Sssssssssssssh! *DJ: ...! *covers his mouth* *Xion: *whispers* What's he up to? *Jeffrey: *whispers* We're about to find out. *(Mr. Curio heads to the digging site with the cart and a lit lantern) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* What are you up to? *(Tiff and the Justice Guardians quietly follow Mr. Curio) *Jeffrey: *to Jaden, telepathically* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Jaden: *telepathically* That Mr. Curio is up to something. *Jeffrey: *telepathically* Exactly. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! episodes